Flightless Sparrow
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Yaoi JxWWxJ slight BxJ


Title: Flightless Sparrow

Category: Pirates of the Caribbean

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Author: WolfDemonQueen

Warnings: Yaoi: Jack x Will, Will x Jack, slight Barbossa x Jack

Summery: Jack is finally free from Port Royal's gallows and the dept of Davy Jones, you would think he would be happy, but that isn't the case at all. Mr. Sparrow is far from excited to be a free man, for something; or rather someone is holding him back. His mind is constantly haunted by the images of the Dutchmen's NEW Captain. Just when Jack has about given up on ever seeing his love again, the Pearl comes across a deadly ship wreck, the fallen ship is the Flying Dutchmen. R&R to see what happens…

Chapter One: The Pearl's Heart & The Dutchmen's Sails

The sky was clear and the sun was bright, the sea was calm with soft waves that flowed gently beneath the dark wood of the Black Pearl. The ship its self was deathly quite, this was not a normal sign, this legendary ship was normally filled with loud yells and echoing footsteps. Yet today, the ship is dead silent, at least, that is, until someone cried out, "Will!?"

The Black Pearl was now slowly passing a great tragedy; it seems that a ship had encountered something horrible, something inhuman and cruel. What ever it was, it had to be huge, or at least strong to have taken down one of the most known and feared ships in the world, The Flying Dutchmen. The once mighty ship as now in roughens. There were bodies laid out in the water all around the wreckage.

"Will!!??" the voice cried out again, this time with more felling, more fear. "Will, are you out there! Please Answer Me, Will!"

"Jack…" another voice said, this person's voice was quite, and filled with sympathy. "I don't think even Will could've survived this."

"Shut up Gibbs!" Jack's frantic voice shouted, "He has to be alive! He has to!" Jack scanned the wreck over and over again, he couldn't see Will anywhere. Not a sign of life was there, nothing but death and sorrow lingered in the air. Tears started to roll down Jack's tanned cheeks; he couldn't believe that this could be it, the end of his love, the end of his hope, the end of Will Turner. "Will…" he murmured as he sank to his knees.

"Jack…" Gibbs sighed and put both of his hand on Jack's shoulders as he rested his head on the railing and sobbed. "Shhh, it'll be…….ok" All Gibbs could do was rub Jack's back and say soothing things that he knew weren't really getting through to Jack. All Jack could think about was Will and how he'll never see him again…

As Jack cried he looked up to the crash and scanned it franticly, hoping that maybe, just maybe he would at least see his love's fallen form. But as much as he tried, he saw nothing and this just made his sob even harder. Sparrow was crying so hard that he could hardly keep a grip on the railing; his shacking was causing him to want to curl his body into the fettle position and wish for death.

The crew and along with the ever silent Barbossa watched as their Captain fell to the horror of loosing the one he loved. Yes, the crew knew very well that Jack loved Will; this didn't make him any less of a man, nor a captain, so they never once thought it "wrong" of him. They all still respected him and still followed his every command with no remarks.

Barbossa walked up to Jack and knelt down beside him, he looked at his friend's flushed face and immediately felt a great weight on his heart. The older man put an arm around the younger's shoulders. Once Jack felt Barbossa's arm he flinched and then leaned into his embrace. "Iy, Jack, I give you my word that we will find and kill what ever did this to the Dutchmen". Jack smiled a little and nodded at what the man had said, he was slightly relived to hear those words.

As Jack leaned on Barbossa he kept looked at the wreck as it slowly passed by, he was fixin' to close his eyes and fall asleep but something caught his eye. Jack leaned up a little and looked towards a small collection of wood and what he saw made him smile. There was a body, moving, on top of the wood. The Captain jump to his feet, almost knocking over Barbossa, and scanned the wood, it was him, it was Will! "He's there!" Jack screamed, "Its Will, he's alive! Alive!" Once again tears streamed down the cheeks of Jack Sparrow, but this time, tears of happiness.

"Captain, we can't get close enough to him!" Gibbs yelled from the wheel of the ship, "There are rocks all around him!"

Jack turned to Barbossa, who was still beside him, and asked if he could hold his things. The elder man nodded and Jack removed all of his guns, swords, his coat, and his hat and then jumped into the water…

T B C

_**WDQ**_ _**I'm soooo cruel aren't I, just gonna leave you hanging there : P, y'all gotta love me though! Whahahahaha! Don't Worry! I'll update soon! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
